Faithfully Remain
by andreakayy
Summary: Post Braveheart. Cuddy goes to Wilson because she's apprehensive about her feelings for House after his little "You do make me feel funny" line. She knows he's changed, but she's putting a wall up around her heart. HUDDY. Please R


**A quick Huddy fic I wrote out of amusement with Monday's episode. It doesn't have house in it though. It's Cuddy and Wilson discussing House. Basically, I feel that at the end of Monday's episode Cuddy was left very very happy and confused. Therefore, she needed to talk to Wilson, her own personal psychiatrist. Please review :)  
Thank you Lauralea for reading this for me. This one is for you :D**

**oh, and the title is for the song that played at the end of Braveheart.  
Braveheart spoilers beware. **

_**Faithfully Remain**_

_"You do make me feel funny."_

His words, that whole scene between the two of them, replayed in her mind over and over again as she approached the door to Wilson's office. She knocked. No answer. She knocked again...

"Come in," She heard Wilson's voice from the other side. She obliged him and entered. "So what did House do now?" Wilson asked, not a hint of surprise detectable from his facial expression.

"Why do you assume House did something?"

"Well didn't he? You have that look on your face that usually means –"

"Yes. House did do something. We were in his office talking..."

"About what?" Cuddy decided to take a seat in the chair in front of her.

"Well, I signed off on his one twenty hours. He told me I did so because I was uncomfortable with him."

"Were you?"

"Why do I get the feeling that it's like you're my psychiatrist or something?" Wilson shrugged.

"Were you uncomfortable with him?" No answer. "Did you happen to realize you still had feelings for him?"

"Wilson. House is... he's an ass."

"He is an ass." Wilson mildly scoffed. "But," His voice got lighter as he lightened the mood. "He's improving... a lot. A lot. A lot. You can't honestly tell me you didn't notice it."

"I did. He's acting... somewhat more like an adult."

"And that makes you feel uncomfortable."

"Today... when he came in late to the rounds I pulled him outside. The banter that went on... it wasn't just banter. It was flirting... and earlier –earlier is when I realized that he changed. That's when it really hit me... because well... just what was said. I could tell he was changed. And... everything factors into the probability for a stable relationship..."

"But..."

"But that's what makes me uncomfortable... and I hate to admit that House was right about the way I was feeling –but that's how it is. And I don't want a relationship with House. I don't."

"You're putting up a wall."

"I don't want a relationship." Cuddy said firmly.

"Yes you do. Your head says no but your hormones say yes."

"That... sounds like something House would say." Wilson laughed aloud. House did say that to him and about Cuddy.

"So what else happened when you were in his office."

"Uhm... he said there was sexual tension. I told him there wasn't any. He said there was tension and it made it feel funny. Eventually he asked about... the two of us."

"What did you say?"

"I told him that we were good just like this. I push his buttons and he pushes mine. Then he was about to make some remark when he suddenly gets that face –you know the one... the one where you know he just solved the case."

"Yeah that one."

"And so he stands up. He begins to walk... but then he turns and steps extra close to me... moves his face in the tiniest bit. You can guess what I thought he was going to do, but instead he goes, 'You do make me feel funny.'"

"And then you suddenly had this realization, where –in your mind, you reply 'you make me feel funny too.' However, you say you don't want a relationship with House... I can only guess that translates to, 'I don't want House to suddenly turn into his old self again and hurt me.' I can't tell you a definite answer, but I can say that I don't think it's likely. He's getting better. He wants to stay better too."

"I like this version of House better... he seems happier."

"I agree."

"But I still worry... constantly. One little thing happens and I worry. I still don't know if he was jerking me around or not today, but he quit and then comes back saying he's fine and better. He also told me it was a false alarm and I believe him... but God Wilson, do I worry."

"And I do too, a lot. But he wasn't jerking you around. He thought he heard voices, but it was just me..."

"What I'm not understanding."

"Don't worry about it. The point is... it's okay to worry, but if something goes wrong I promise you I'll catch it. We're living together now so... I'll catch it."

"Thank you," Cuddy said, getting up. "I have to go.... My baby sitter gets off at nine today."

"How is Rachel?"

"She's good," she said as she walked to the door. "Just got over a little cold, but she's doing really well."

"Tell her Uncle Jimmy says 'hi.'"

"I will, and Wilson..."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

---**  
So did you like? I'm so skeptical about writing House fics... so be easy on me please. lol  
please review my lovely huddy fans.  
-AK**


End file.
